


Best friends brother💙

by heyidkyay



Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Harry Styles & Lottie Tomlinson Friendship, Harry Styles Has a Crush on Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Model Harry, One Shot, best friends brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: Harry and Lottie had been best friends since they were little, they told eachother everything, even the embarrassing stuff like liking your best friends older brother! When Lottie’s older brother, Louis, returns from uni will he look at Harry any differently or will he still see the same boy he left behind?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181
Kudos: 109





	Best friends brother💙

Harry and Lottie had been best friends since they were little, they were always there for each other through everything.

Like when they were thirteen, and Lottie had to have her appendix taken out. Harry was there holding her hand the entire time, he was so worried, he didn't leave until she woke up from the surgery and practically forced him to go home.

When Harry had come out, Lottie was the first person he told, she accepted him immediately and even told him she had always known. It just made them closer, they could gossip about boys together, and Harry would scare off the weirdos that Lottie wanted to avoid, claiming he was her boyfriend.

Now, Lottie had an older brother, Louis, he was two years older than them and Harry had always had a little crush on him. Louis was off at uni, while Lottie and Harry had just finished their last year of college.

Louis had went on a gap year with his three best mates before he moved to London with them for uni, so Harry hadn't seen him in two years. The blue eyed boy was actually coming home for the summer, and to say that Harry was nervous would be an understatement.

When Louis had last seen Harry, he was a sixteen year old, colourful scarf wearing, incredibly unfashionable, dorky kid. He had always been confident in himself though and was pretty funny, but Harry figured Louis only ever saw him as a little brother or just Lottie's friend.

Now though, two years later, Harry was eighteen. He had grown into his face a little, started working out, gotten very into fashion, and even let his curls grow out, he was undeniably stunning.

About a year ago, Lottie had made a portfolio of her best friend, as she was very into photography, she had told Harry it was just for practice and to have some fun. But with all the shots she collected, she had actually sent them off to a couple modelling agencies, without telling the curly haired boy.

Two weeks later he had a couple of offers, and when Lottie had told him, he was too excited to be annoyed with the blonde for lying to him. A year later, he had gotten a lot of attention in the modelling world, he had a big social media presence, and was even scheduled to do a shoot with Gucci later this summer.

Today though, Louis was supposed to be coming home, Jay was making dinner and a giant cake for him, everyone was looking forward to seeing him again. Jay had invited Harry to stay, as he was always here anyway, but she loved the boy so much, he was family, it would feel weird without him there.

Now, the two best friends were just chilling in Lottie's room on her bed, cuddling as they listened to their music and scrolled through Instagram.

Over the loud music they hadn't heard the commotion downstairs, the doorbell had rung, meaning that Louis had arrived.

He was welcomed in by his many siblings and lovely mum, all of them giving him hugs and kisses, even carrying his suitcases in for him. They had missed him dearly and were so happy to have him home.

Louis was a little sad not to see Lottie though, he had thought she'd be the first one at the door to welcome him. "Where's Lotts, mum?" He questioned as he entered the kitchen.

"Upstairs in her room love." Jay replied as she shuffled about trying to prepare the food. Louis just gave her a nod and a quick peck to the cheek before starting up the stairs.

As often as Louis had messaged and FaceTimed his younger sister, he'd missed her so much, he couldn't wait to see her. Walking up the staircase he could hear her loud music, he chuckled knowing she hadn't even heard the door downstairs.

He didn't bother knocking, wanting to surprise the girl, so he just opened the door quietly, hoping to scare her. Louis was the one surprised though, Lottie was cuddled up on her bed next to a god. The guy was stunning, he had on ripped skinny jeans that hugged his long legs, a very sheer shirt that exposed his many tattoos, and long curly hair that framed his chiselled face.

The guy looked up sensing a figure in the doorway, when the green eyes focused on Louis the older boy realised it was Harry. Little Harry, who had been Lottie's best friend for years, and in that moment Louis couldn't help but feel a little jealous of his sister.

Harry nudged the blonde slightly making her look up, "Lou!" She screamed loudly, jumping off the bed and engulfing her brother in a hug.

"Hey." Louis chuckled as he hugged her back, "Sorry am I interrupting something?" He asked as he gestured over to Harry who was still on the bed. Lottie looked between the two boys before laughing loudly, unable to hide how amusing she thought that was.

"Wow Lotts, that hurt, I'm not that bad." Harry chuckled as he shuffled over to sit on the side of the bed.

Louis gulped at the deep but sweet voice that had came from the curly haired boy, it made him shiver. He had never felt so attracted to someone's voice before.

"Hey Louis." Harry greeted giving the boy a dimpled smile, while Lottie was still doubled over in hysterics.

Louis hadn't changed too much, he'd gotten a little older, looked like he'd been working out too, his once styled, swept back hair was now a messy fringe but it suited him very well. His bright ocean blue eyes were still so very beautiful, and his slight stubble sculpted his face and accentuated his high cheekbones. Harry couldn't understand how someone could be so handsome. He had hoped after not seeing the boy for so long, he would have lost his little crush. Turns out he hadn't.

"Hey Hazza." Louis replied using the nickname that he had for the boy. Lottie's giggles had died out now, and she was smirking smugly between the two, who were looking longingly at each other.

"You all good now Lotts?" Louis chuckled realising his sister had finally gotten herself together. "Weird one ain't you?"

Lottie grinned, "All good, sorry, it was just hilarious that you thought me and H were together."

"It's not that funny, Lottie, you're just devastated that you and I could never be." Harry teased, earning a playful glare from the blonde, and a laugh from Louis.

"Well do you guys wanna hang out? Get some icecream or do something while mums busy?" Louis questioned, Lottie quickly agreed while Harry was hesitant. He didn't want to intrude on their little sibling get together, he knows that Lottie had missed her brother like mad.

"You are coming H, I will drag you with us." Lottie smiled innocently as if she'd not just threatened the boy. Louis laughed, "Yeah, come on Haz, it'll be fun."

Harry sighed, knowing he was only agreeing because Louis asked, he sent the two siblings a smile which made them very happy. They had all started to exit Lottie's room to head downstairs, when Lottie pulled Harry back slightly.

"He got the wrong Tomlinson right H?" She mumbled so Louis wouldn't hear, getting an elbow in her side from Harry, but Louis had heard and he couldn't help his small grin as he descended the staircase.

They were all sat outside a small ice cream shop in the town centre. Harry had gotten a lot of attention but hadn't really seemed to notice, Louis wasn't too happy about it though, so he kept close to the boy.

It all made Louis wonder how he could have missed Harry before, but distance makes the heart grow fonder, right?

"So how's college going?" Louis inquired once they had sat down, actually wanting to know more about the pair. He hadn't seen them in ages and being with them again, made him realise he had missed them _both_ a lot.

"Good, with it finished we can focus on work and stuff." Lottie replied as she took a lick of her bubblegum ice cream.

"Work? Who would hire you two?" Louis teased, earning small giggles from the pair.

"Actually Lewis, I've been helping out at a nursery while I'm starting up a little photography page on Instagram." Lottie informed, sticking her tongue out at her brother, before smugly adding, "And Harry here is a model."

Harry avoided Louis' gaze as he played with his tub of frozen yogurt. "Model?" Louis raised a brow, thinking Lottie was just using poor Harry as a prop for her photography.

"Here I'll show you." Lottie said grabbing her phone, Harry's eyes widened, "Its fine Lottie, I'm sure Louis doesn't care." He sent her a forced smile trying to signal for her to stop.

"No, I wanna see." Louis smirked, he really did but he also wanted to see Harry all flustered.

Lottie grinned as she held out her phone for Louis to take, Harry's Instagram was on the screen. Looking down, Louis wasn't expecting this. Harry had nearly three million followers, he had posts of all the big magazines he had been in, and had even modelled for big brands like Adidas, Hermés and Burberry.

Louis was in shock, Lottie was grinning madly, while Harry just sat there wide eyed and bright red.

"Wow." Was all Louis could mutter out, he looked up to see a blushing Harry, normally he would have teased him but he looked so gorgeous all flustered.

"Yes wow. He's huge! Can't believe you've never seen him before. He's even got a Gucci shoot soon!" Lottie praised, Harry was lucky to have the sweet girl, she was ever so supportive, even if she was a little pushy.

"Harry, this is incredible, how did you even do this?" Louis asked still shocked as he handed his sister back his phone.

"It was all Lottie really. She had got a couple of lucky shots of me and sent them off to some agencies. I had no idea, but I'm thankful for her little meddling ways." Harry laughed quietly, looking fondly over at the blonde, who just flipped her hair dramatically.

"Well, who wouldn't be?" Lottie smirked making the two boys laugh.

"Well you've gone far Haz, proud of you, and you too Lottie, you're both doing so amazing." Louis smiled.

The three sat for a while longer just talking, telling each other all that had happened since Louis had been away. 

During the summer, Lottie had started dating some guy called Michael, so Louis and Harry started spending a lot more time together.

They were really close now, but even though they both fancied each other, neither of them would tell, so they were just very good friends, as much as it pained both of them.

Today was Harry's Gucci photoshoot, Lottie was supposed to come like she usually did, but got called in to work last minute. Louis stepped in though, he didn't want Harry going alone, plus he really wanted to watch the boy work.

Harry was nervous, he was about to do his biggest gig yet, and Louis was there with him! Not that he didn't want the older lad around, he just didn't want to embarrass himself or look stupid in front of his crush.

Louis drove them there and when they had arrived they had a couple minutes to spare. The whole journey Harry had been a mess, he hadn't said much but he couldn't keep still, Louis knew that he was worried.

"Calm down Haz, it'll all be fine, you'll do amazing." Louis reassured, placing a tattooed hand on the boys thigh, which instantly took his mind off of the whole photoshoot.

"Sorry, 'm just nervous, it's a big deal. I don't wanna mess up." Harry confessed tearing his gaze from the hand to the older boy beside him.

"You won't love. You are so beautiful and very talented, they're lucky to have you here." Louis smiled, the compliment making Harry blush brightly, Louis liked that he had that effect on the younger boy.

"Thanks Lou. Are you excited to see how it all works? Maybe meet a couple of gorgeous models?" Harry chuckled trying to change the topic, even though the thought of Louis with random girls pained him.

"Yeah I'm excited but don't really care about all those models, except you of course." Louis grinned as he watched Harry look down at his lap, all flustered.

"Sure." Harry laughed as he rolled his eyes playfully at Louis, not believing him but it was nice to hear.

"Oh I'm sure, how could I look at anyone else when you're in the same room?" Louis confessed, shaking his head at the curly haired boy, who was sat there shocked.

"R-really?" Harry stuttered, wondering if he had heard Louis correctly.

"Really Harry. This probably isn't the best time to say this but I like you a lot, have for a while now." Louis scratched the back of his neck nervously, but kept his eyes focused on Harry.

"I like you too." Harry spoke softly, almost not believing those words were coming out of his mouth, as he placed a hand over Louis'.

Louis couldn't hide his grin, "Well, I'm glad to hear that." He said as his gaze shifted from Harry bright green eyes to his plump red lips. Harry licked them as he leaned in slightly.

Both boys were so lost in the moment, hardly believing that this was happening, as their lips locked. Louis kissed Harry's lip softly before pulling away and looking into his eyes to make sure it was okay.

Harry leaned in again, this time wrapping his arms around the older boys neck, and Louis got the message.

The kiss started off slow and gentle, both wanting it to last for as long as possible. Louis' hands travelled to Harry's petite waist, pulling him closer before swiping his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Harry opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss, that's when it got heated. All Harry wanted was to be closer to the boy he had liked for so long, so he climbed over the console, surprising Louis as he positioned himself in the older boys lap.

The kiss was so passionate now, their breaths getting heavy as Harry slowly grinded down onto Louis. The two never felt so alive, it was getting so hot in the confined space and as Louis raised his hips to meet Harry's, the younger boys bum hit the steering wheel. A loud beep startled them, causing them to quickly jump apart before giggling loudly at what had just happened.

Harry didn't move once the laughter died down, the two just stared into each others eyes, green meeting blue.

"I really like you." Harry whispered as he rested his forehead against the older lads, who just smiled up at him.

"I really like you too." Louis replied as he reached his thumb out to touch Harry's plump swollen lips. Harry kissed it softly, before stating the obvious, "As much as I'd like to continue this, I'm going to be late." He giggled out making Louis remember where they were.

"Shit! Yeah, god, better go." Louis gasped as Harry shuffled back into the passenger seat. Before Harry could hurry out Louis grabbed his wrist gently, as Harry turned to face him Louis' lips came into contact with his before pulling away.

"You'll do great love. Just be yourself." He assured making Harry smile widely, dimples on full display.

The two hurried out of the vehicle and headed into the studio hand in hand.


End file.
